The Start Of A New Beginning
by KyeTamm
Summary: A sequel to Lovestruck. Ritsu and Mio are officially dating. But now they have to face more difficult obstacles. Get ready to cry, smile and laugh. Mio and Ritsu are about to go through the toughest phase of life... staying in a relationship.
1. My Girlfriend

**Title: The Start of a New Beginning **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Anime: Mio and Ritsu from K-On**

**Author's comments: I was browsing through some MioxRitsu photos when I realized how awesome they are together. It gave me a tick in the head, and it made me want to continue Lovestruck. So here it is the sequel to lovestruck. BTW, sometimes the characters can be OOC but I've been watching too much Gossip Girl and 90210 – So don't blame me that they're very reality-like. **

**Summary: Ritsu and Mio are officially dating. But now they have to face more difficult obstacles. Like other crushes, gossip and obviously, drama. Get ready to cry, smile and laugh at the sequel to Lovestruck. Mio and Ritsu got through starting a relationship, but now they are about to go through the toughest phase of life… staying in a relationship. **

…

_**Ritsu**_

_Can you believe it? It's already been three months since the camp incident. Mio and I are in a steady relationship, the band has moved from Japan to New York, Azusa has hooked up with Yui and Mugi found someone really special to her! Everything's going great until we bumped into Mio's ex-boyfriend, Kiroiko the snake. More obstacles appear in our path and we have to try our best to ignore them. It's hard but… our relationship is strong, Mio and I will make it through all of this. _

"Mio, would you mind handing me that box?" I asked, my fingers already starting to hurt from the weight of the box in my hands. Mio and I are roommates in an apartment somewhere at Manhattan. Yui and Azusa are rooming beside our flat; Mugi and her sweetheart are rooming beside them.

So far, nothing dramatic has happened. Well, except for that unexpected visit to Hong Kong. Yui got a sore throat so Mio had to fill in. But she got so nervous it took her 3 hours to get ready. I was right beside her throughout the whole performance. She was… amazing – Like always. Mio was always amazing. Oh look at me, babbling about my girlfriend. Wow that felt weird. Calling Mio my girlfriend – I'm still not used to it.

"Sure, Ritsu." She said cheerfully, handing me a box filled with trophies and awards. I gulped and tried my best to balance the boxes in my hands. Mio was happy, I was happy, the others were happy – So why was I feeling as if a meteor would strike the earth? Oh yeah, because we met up with Mio's stalker ex-boyfriend, Kiroiko. I bet he followed us here just to prove me wrong – That he can nail Mio. Well guess what, freaking snake? She's mine and she always will be! So back off.

I stifled a laugh at my own lame thought. It almost made me drop the boxes, but I didn't, I help on tight. I walked to the room next door and dropped them on the bed. I started unpacking all the trophies and placing them neatly on the shelf. That was when I saw a trophy that took my attention. It was a golden trophy, so that means she won first place in-

"Tokyo Salmon Fishing Tournament?" I said aloud, laughing cheekily as I stared hard at the trophy. I guess I was pretty loud, because suddenly Mio popped her head in the room and raised her eyebrow at me – Probably wondering why I was suddenly laughing. Then she saw the trophy in my hands and blushed. She rushed in and tried to take the object but I held it away for her.

"Ritsuuuu! Give that back!" She whined like a kid. I laughed out loud and pushed her gently with one hand.

"Not until you give me a kiss." I said, giving her a sly grin. She blushed and smiled at me before leaning in. Before our lips touched, I slowly placed the trophy in her hands. Our lips met and I felt like melting. Her kisses always left me weak in the knees. Before I could fully enjoy the wonderful experience, she pulled away and giggled cheekily. She ran out of the room in a fit of giggles and I felt a smile tugging on my lips.

"So _that's_ how you wanna play it…" I whispered mischievously. The next thing I knew, I was chasing Mio in our small apartment flat. She always does this, makes me chase her around everywhere. It probably makes her feel wanted – being chased around. But doesn't she know that she's already wanted by so many? Me… the dumb snake… and that creepy old pervert that stared across the café at her for a long time. Didn't she know how beautiful she was? Pfst – Kiroiko probably didn't even tell her anything nice to her when she was dating him. Ugh, that sounds disgusting.

Even now, I can't stand the sight or conversation of Kiroiko and Mio once together. They are such a bad fit. I mean, Mio's nice and kind-hearted and down to earth and shy. While that short-tailed snake was mean, selfish, obnoxious, dumb, - did I mention selfish? - pathetic, aggressive, puny and all those other mean stuff that people say when they're pissed at someone.

I never knew why she fell for him in the first place. He wasn't even hot, I mean _come on_.

I caught up to Mio after a few minutes and pinned her down onto the ground. I laughed out loud, Mio joining me not long after. She was definitely way too good for Kiroiko – I wonder if she was too good for me… no Ritsu, don't think like that.

"Hey Mio,"

_Don't say it damnit! _

"Do you think I'm good enough for you?" I blurted out, blushing.

Mio stared at me for awhile as if I've grown a pig tail and horns – Haha, yeah right – and her jaw dropped a little. I blinked and wondered if she was considering it or just thinking I'm stupid, which surprisingly I find not offensive.

"Ritsu, I love you." She said, smiling. "You're way good enough for me. If not than me being not good enough for you!"

I laughed and stared at her beautiful face, thanking god for letting me have this beautiful specimen in my arms. "You'll always be good enough for me. Heck, you're better."

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed, nodding. We laughed for awhile, sharing small kisses. We have never gone over a kiss, but none of us were in a rush. We agreed to take it slow and I thought that it was a great idea. I wasn't ready to have- well, you know.

I wanted Mio so badly before and now that I have her I've never felt more alive. Azuwolf has been a real help whenever Mio was busy with her new job as- Well I don't know about her new job. She told me that she got a job somewhere downtown and that she loved it, but the look on her face was fake. I tried asking her what it was, but she said that it was a secret and she was only doing it for fun and for the extra money we needed for the apartment rent. So I gave up after a couple of times, deciding that it was best to leave it alone. So when Mio was at her job, Azuwolf and I went to the arcade while Mugi and Yui went shopping. We all have never met Mugi's sweetheart yet, but she said that he was a real keeper and that she will arrange a triple date soon. Honestly, I was anxious to know if Mugi's boyfriend was a douche or not. Cause if he was, his face will get real messed up once he meets me.

I looked at the clock and remembered that we all had agreed to go to breakfast at 10AM downstairs at an old but comfortable cafe. And it was 9:50.

"Damn." I grumbled, quickly trying to get up from the soft body below me. Mio raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"The breakfast with Cheerie, Azuwolf and Baker is at 10 minutes. We have to get rea-"

"-Cheerie, Azuwolf and Baker?" Mio interrupted, obviously amused.

I feigned looking offended and gasped. "I like nicknames!" I whined, pouting. Mio couldn't resist as she laughed and hugged me tightly. I was savoring the whole thing.

At the café downstairs – I think it was called NYcafe or something cheesy like that – We met up with Yui and Azuwolf, but no sign of Mugi. We sat down at our usual table and I looked around. The place was hardly crowded; a group of girls were sitting by the corner with their laptops on their laps. Two boys were chatting silently by the entrance and a man was sitting alone with a golden retriever by his side. So it wasn't hard to find Mugi. She was talking to a male specimen – Pfst, male specimen – and looking very much like she was enjoying herself.

I poked Azuwolf in the ribs and she looked at me accusingly. "Is that Mugi's boyfriend or something?" I muttered to her, my eyes trailed on them and them only.

"Oh- I don't think so. I mean, Mugi described him to be super hot with brown hair and blonde highlights. This guy has brown hair but he has light brown highlights-"

That was when I realized when I have seen him before. "That. Fucking. Snake." I whispered, grinding my teeth together. I couldn't let Mio see him; if she does she'll act all nervous and will definitely give away our 'cool act'. Azuwolf was looking at me as if I was crazy, then the realization hit her too. Her eyes widened as she gasped silently.

"Kiroiko's here? In NY? Why? How? When?" She murmured, panicking already. I looked at her and gave her _a look_ that I wish says 'don't show any interest. Act as if he's not here.' But it wasn't that easy because guess what Mugi did. She invited him to come sit with us. Pfst, _perfect_.

I was staring at Mio the whole time once Kiroiko arrived, her surprised face turned to panic and then to confusion and to nervousness. I wanted to help but my fist was itching to punch the lying bastard and I was scared that if I move, my hand would make the blow on someone else.

He greeted everyone until it was Mio's turn. He paused for awhile and smiled. "Mio, hey." He said softly, as if he cared.

"H-Hi." She muttered.

Kiroiko coughed nervously and sat up straight. "How are you?" He asked, feigning concern. I could tell that he was thinking this is torture – Acting all mushy and sweet and stuff when obviously he never does.

Mio nodded slowly and gulped. "Fine."

Then the son-of-a-bitch snake looked at me. His eyes were ablaze of fire, his voice was strained and his fist was itching too. "Ritsu." He forced.

"The ex-boyfriend of my now girlfriend." I muttered, glaring right back at him. He stood up and raised his fist but before he could gave his blow, Mio stood up and blocked his way.

"No! She's my girlfriend, deal with it Kiroiko!" She shouted, looking more than a little pale.

_That's right, Mio. That's my girl. Show him who's boss and who you love!_ My inner thought said sheepishly.

"I know you're going through a hard time because of the break-up, so am I. But Ritsu has been nothing but lovely so if you're going to bitch about her, you better get ready for a slap." Mio said, looking panicky. I found that a little disappointing at first. 'I know you're going through a hard time because of the break-up, so am I?' _Oh come on_, doesn't she know that hurts? She never told me that she was hurting of her break-up with that… fucking snake!

I found myself clenching my fist – Anger management control. Damnit.

"S-Sorry, Mio. You're so right. I-I shouldn't have did that. Sorry, Ritsu. I just have a little anger problem." Kiroiko feigning nervous said. Pfst, he can't even act. He's fooling no one –

_Except Mio_.

'No, don't think like that. She said she loves you already, what else do you want?' I thought to myself. I gulped and tried to swallow the bile on the back of my throat that had formed from the cause of panic, nervousness and uncertainty.

"Yeah, perverted snake," I whispered. "I'm sorry too." I mumbled, looking away as to I couldn't see Kiroiko's victory face.

Azuwolf, being the good friend she is, decided to start up a light conversation that doesn't relate to Kiroiko and Mio once being in a lie of a relationship. Azuwolf was a somewhat game addict talker – especially when a fellow gamer was there too. I guess she figured Kiroiko was 'one of them' (And by that I mean one of the gamers) because she started rambling on about _World Of Warcraft _and _Resident Evil_. I could've laughed had it not been Mio's sweaty hand slipping into mine from underneath the table.

I looked up at her pale face and gave her a sympathy look, wishing that Kiroiko would just buzz off and leave our almost-perfect life alone.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention – Mio, Azuwolf and I got accepted to this really cool high school. Well, the brochure said it was cool. It certainly looked cool from the way they described it; Ancient patterns carved at the doors, large swimming pool that is open at all times before midnight, huge football field that included a basketball, badminton and netball court, etc. So we got accepted, but Mugi and Yui decided on a different high school.

It was a neat and – how do you put this nicely… snobbish high school. All rich kids go there, I have no idea why Cheerie and Baker would want to go there. Well, Mugi specifically said that the cooking program there was amazing – but she also put in that her sweetheart goes there too. (Well, I know why she goes there now) But I was foggy with Yui. She mentioned something about an awesome music room – but I saw it at the brochure and it wasn't as awesome as our school's one.

"Uh- It has great air-conditioning during assembly." She quoted.

Well, so does our school. That girl sure knows how to make someone over-think.

"Well Kiroiko, what school do you go to?" Mugi suddenly asked.

I cringed and crossed my fingers (With the hand that wasn't holding Mio's) praying silently that he wasn't in our school – Benjamin League High. Kiroiko looked a little distracted for a moment, and then he snapped back to reality and strained a smile at Mugi.

"Ur, Falcon Saint West Beverly." He said hesitantly, as if going through his options of school again in his mind. I wondered if he was really attending the school – I was definitely going to do some snooping with spy-mate Azuwolf later.

Mugi gave him a small smile and I could see relief in her eyes as she said, "Oh, too bad. None of us are going there." She muttered.

I could tell that he was disappointed – from the look of his disgusting face. I stifled a smirk and coughed to cover it up. He glared up at me and mouthed, 'This isn't over'. I winked and let my smirk loose, mouthing back 'Bring it'.

_Hells yeah, bitch. It's on._

…

Later, Mio had rushed out of the café as fast as possible – excusing herself to being late for her job. When the snake had asked what job she was doing, I covered her by saying that she liked her privacy without some stalker snake following her.

Well, I didn't say it like that. I just quoted,

"She wants her privacy, alright? So don't go running all over her life especially when she's just beginning to adjust to New York life."

He looked a little put-off but shrugged it off and left after a minute. I was so glad – but was suddenly worried as to Mio left the café alone. I looked at Mugi and she knew what I was going to say already.

"Alright over-protective mum, I'll 'accompany' her." She murmured, rolling her eyes at me in a silly matter. I gave her a fake-annoyed look but turned it into a look of gratitude. She was always looking out for Mio and I – I admired that about her. Her sweetheart's lucky.

When Mugi was finally gone, that left Yui, Azuwolf and I alone at the table. I sighed and looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"Well I really don't want to be part of your little make-out session because I don't want to cheat on Mio no matter how many times you beg me to do it because I'm so damn hot-" I joked, smirking. "-so I'm going to the music studio to practice for awhile."

Yui giggled while Azuwolf blushed and rolled her eyes. I smiled and bid my farewell to them before leaving with two cups of cappuccinos in my hands. I dug out my phone from my pocket while walking to the studio and called up a good friend of mine-

"Sawa-chan, are you free now? I'm planning to record a few songs at the studio if you don't mind." I said into the phone when i heard a click and that undeniable lazy yet alert voice answered.

We started off with a decent conversation, but suddenly (I don't know how, I swear) we started talking about the pretty girls at my new school.

"Oh gosh, we should catch up. Imagine this whole subject started with me talking about a girl i saw just now from my new school." I exclaimed rather loudly as i descended the stairs to the studio.

Okay, so I kinda lied about the not knowing how the subject started part. But c'mon, it wasn't like i was cheating on Mio right. I was just talking about some girl that i thought was pretty hot – I mean, her bust was _huge_.

Sawako and I greeted each other with the normal hug and a greeting. Then I handed her a cup of cappucino and she thanked me politely for it. Then she went back to the receptionist desk to rearrange schedules and what not.

When the band and I moved to New York, Sawako thought it was a good opportunity to create a new life there. So she opened up a record studio and named it after... well, herself – Yamanaka Studios. Her studio sponsored us in concerts and stuff, and she always had time for us if we wanted to record our stuff. She even cancalled one meeting with this popular band, Paramore, just so she could record our new songs. Though she was lazy, irresponsible and wild, she was a really loyal friend and mentor to us.

I practiced on the drums for awhile before nodding to her to signal that I was ready for recording. She nodded back at me and hit the record button.

I record these drum solos so that if we ever get a mistake in one of the songs that we fully recorded, Sawako can just help us change the drum solo into the one I record in my free time. It's that simple – and it gives me some time to practice too.

I was halfway through my third song when the front door bell chimed. I figured it was just one of Sawako's customers – but the person that walked in was far more important to me than anyone of her customers.

"Hey Ritsu, what'dya recording?" Mio asked through the microphone, giving me _her_ smile.

I blushed and thank the living gods that the studio was pretty dark. I smiled and waved a little. "I'm just recording some songs. Hey aren't you supposed to be at your job?" I asked.

She smiled and shrugged. "I got off early. I decided to eat lunch with you." She said. As if to prove her point, she raised a plastic bag with two plastic containers in it.

I smiled. _God, she's prefect._

Ten minutes later we were eating our took-away lunch from McDonalds at the Studio's waiting room. She told me about her day – about how her 'customers' stressed her out and how her work-buddy spilled juice all over her outfit. I thought her job was a waitress, but she clearly stated that it wasn't. None of us mentioned the stalking snake, none of us wanted to.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, giving me a lop-sided grin.

I smirked and feigned thinking about it. "Hmm, well let's see… The usual, record songs, hang out with my girlfriend…" I drifted off as I inched closer to her. Mio got the hint and leaned in only to have her lips on mine. It gave me an ultimate electric shock – kissing Mio is like going on a roller-coaster for your first time. You're afraid of it but once it happens you just hang out and wish you could stay on forever.

After another five minutes of making out, Sawako called out from the desk to warn us that we were scaring the customers – not to mention grossing them out. I laughed along with Mio – my girlfriend.

"My girlfriend." I mumbled aloud as we exited the studio. I still wasn't used to thinking it, let alone saying it out loud.

"Hm?" Mio looked at me and raised a curious eyebrow. I shrugged and shook my head to indicate that nothing was wrong.

We headed home, bumping into several people at the process – New York was very busy at these times, people rushing home or going out on a date and stuff. Surprisingly, I was always caught in these 'busy times'. Considering I lose track of time almost every day – It's very annoying, especially if your girlfriend is waiting for you at home with a fabulous dinner and you arrive home only to find out that she has fallen asleep and that the food has gone cold. I still apologize to her about that night. I felt baaad – I still do.

When we've finally got back to the flat (Hey, it rhymes!) Mio and I were exhausted from just shoving our way past the noisy New York citizens – Not to mention the salesmen and protestors that shout their way amongst the crowds. Yui and Azuwolf had locked themselves in their room – Mugi was still out, so Mio and I had our room all to ourselves.

"So… what are we gonna do?" I asked after a moment of awkwardness. She shrugged and blushed. After another minute of silence, I piped up.

"Should we watch _she's the man_?" -1

"Hell yeah, let's watch _she's the man_."

We laughed our way through the movie, eating our home-cooked caramel popcorn. It tasted really bitter – but none of us cared because we had each other in our arms, and that was all that matters. Huh, I'm such a pathetic romantic.

Halfway through the movie, my favorite part came up and I laughed so hard that Mio had to get off of me to keep from vibrating with the bed (God that sounds wrong). That's one of the things I love about Mio – she never complains when I'm laughing too hard. And she never complains when I accidentally spill the popcorn because of the impact I had on the bed (Again with the wrongness, geez).

With another effort to stop laughing, Mio rewarded me with one of her beautiful kisses. We kissed and kissed until the movie was long forgotten. She had her hands on my hips; I had mine on her cheeks. We rolled in bed and the next thing I knew our jackets were off.

Her shirt was next to leave but when she tried tugging my shirt off, the door bell rang. It was always like that – Whenever we try to take it further, something cuts in and we are forced to stop. It's like the universe doesn't want us to go too fast or something. Well guess what, universe? Duck-off!

Mio blushed and grabbed her shirt before skidding to the door, leaving me lying with my bare stomach exposed on the bed. I heard her greet someone nervously and Azuwolf came bustling into the room, stopping when she saw my stomach (Blushing, actually).

"R-Ritsu, pull your shirt down!" She hissed ferociously, blushing like a madman. I rolled my eyes and got up, letting my shirt cover my exposed stomach.

Then Yui came in the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what!"

"What?" I mumbled, stretching a little.

"Mugi finally got a triple-date for us!"

I raised an eyebrow in an amused matter. "Oh really?"

"Hell yeah!" Yui exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded. "Awesome – Just nakedly awesome."

Yui looked confused but I had never seen Azuwolf and Mio blush that much.

…

**-1 : I LOVE **_**She's the man**_**. It's a ridiculously funny movie. Check it out on youtube – you'll laugh your ass off, as I did. **

**So, review guys? I want to make this sequel funny yet really detailed – I'm not sure if I've done my job right. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the late entry. I just had a really sucky writers block but thank god that's over. I don't think I'll be posting another one for a few days though. Just keep posted for those of you who are still willing to read my fanfic. CX**

**Thanks.**

**-Kyle.**


	2. TripleDate Disaster

**Title: The Start of a New Beginning **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Main Pairing/Anime: Mio and Ritsu from K-On**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kiroiko and Yoruki – The rest is owned by the creators of K-On, which is obviously not me. **

**Author's comments: I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of T.S.O.A.N.B. This next chapter will hopefully be longer – and more… romantic. –Chuckles- So uh, in the last chapter one person commented saying that they love AzuwolfxYui. So I'll try adding that pairing more. Btw, this sequel changes point of views. The first few chapters will be Ritsu's POV because I love writing in her opinion, but it'll also be in Azuwolf's POV –winks- . It's fun CX So enjoy. **

**Summary: Ritsu and Mio are officially dating. But now they have to face more difficult obstacles. Mio and Ritsu got through starting a relationship, but now they are about to go through the toughest phase of life… staying in a relationship. **

**Kiroiko is at New York, trying to win Mio back – and Ritsu is nervous because he actually has a high chance in winning considering Mio has been acting weirdly ever since he came. Whenever Ritsu and Mio try to take things further than a kiss, something happens and they are forced to separate. Yui informs the others that Mugi has set up a triple date that night for them to meet her sweetheart…**

…

_**Ritsu**_

_I was pretty nervous actually. I mean, whoever Mugi's boyfriend is… I wanna know that he can protect both himself and her at the same time if anything happens. Well that and I also wanna make sure he isn't a super-sized dick – like the ducking snake. God, just thinking about him makes me wanna gag. I don't know… maybe I'm just jealous – I mean, Mio has been acting weird whenever he's near us. Maybe she's just nervous and all, yeah – but what if she really wants to be with him? Where would that leave me? Nowhere. I'll be lost without Mio… _

"Ritsu, you ready?"

I blinked. I was looking at myself in the mirror for more than 5 minutes – Pfst, she probably thought that I was admiring myself. When really I was just thinking, about Mio and I – about us. Kiroiko has been trying to reach her all day, and I did all I could to cut him off. Like omg, Stalker much?

Mio looked… stunning. She had a beautiful dress just for this occasion. It was red and long and just seriously stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off her. While she puts on her make up (Though obviously she doesn't need them to look irresistible) I was putting on my formal clothes – A white button-up shirt with a black blazer. Okay, it was kinda like a tuxedo except that the one I was wearing was much more… cooler.

"Yup, just give me a moment." I mumbled, fixing my hair with my usual green hair-band. Mio entered the bathroom and giggled when she saw me with my hair-band. She went up to me and wrapped her slender arms around my waist. I nearly melted under her irresistible hold on me.

I could feel her breath against my neck and that seriously made me shiver. "Y'know, you should really let your fringe down." She murmured against my hair. I stifled another shiver and nodded solemnly. She smirked and let her fingers tickle my arm – going higher and higher. From my arm to my shoulder to my neck then finally to my hair. She caressed it a little, making me go wild inside. Then she placed her fingers around my head-band and pulled it away.

I watched as my fringe drapes itself around my forehead, making me look like a total bad-girl. Mio smiled and let her fingers slide arranging my fringe to form a cool… right-sided cover up bang – If that even makes sense.

"There, now you're absolutely irresistible." She muttered. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled comfortably, glad that I have such a beautiful and talented and creative girl to be my girlfriend. She slowly turned me around so that she was facing me – then she traced her fingers on my arm and placed her lips upon mine.

I was pretty taken back, but happy – no doubt. Her lips tasted like strawberry lip-gloss and a hint of mint. I smiled against her lips and let my hands travel to her hips, letting it move with the beat of our own heartbeats. I got so caught up in our little make-our session that I gently shoved her to the wall behind where a small counter stood. She got on and I was soon trying to unzip her dress.

But she slowly pulled away, breathing a few times before looking at me in the eye, a twinkle shining through those strong blue emeralds. "Ritsu, our triple-date?" She murmured through her staggered breathing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, slowly fixing her beautiful raven hair (Even though it didn't need to be fixed).

After 5 minutes, a knock on the door indicated that Azuwolf and Yui were ready to escort (LOL, right?) us to the _SeaSide Restaurant._

Mio opened the door and smiled when Yui entered the room in a beautiful black dress. Azusa entered in a rather… different attire. She was wearing a black button-up shirt with a grey jacket – somewhat similar to a blazer but much different in a way. I smiled when she made her way to me in a sulking face – That's the usual and fun Azuwolf – always emo.

"So Azuwolf, what made you go with this… uh, interesting outfit?" I asked, stifling a loud laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Well, this is my choice y'know-"

"And how do you know that this isn't mine?"

I sighed. "Because I know you Azusa, and when you do something you don't like – you tend to sulk." I stated matter-of-factly, smirking at the last part.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed but let a smile slip.

"Oh my god, is that a smile miss. Wolfie?" I feigned shock, but obvious sarcasm dripped from each word.

"I'd rather be called Azuwolf, y'know. And yes, it's called a smile." She murmured, blushing a little before bumping me on the arm playfully. I smirked and nodded.

…

Mio and I held hands as we walked up to the _SeaSide Restaurant_, smiling proudly even though the customers looked at us weirdly. Yui and Azuwolf did the same – except that Azuwolf was blushing a little.

"Uh, a reservation for Kotobuki?" I asked the receptionist, smiling at him politely.

He smiled back and checked his little black book. He nodded and brought us to a table by the seaside – It was pretty beautiful considering that we could see the moon and stars. Mugi was there with… a girl with brown hair and yellow highlights – honestly, she was really _hot_. I mean, she has a duck-ass body!

"Who's that?" I heard Mio whisper to me. I shrugged and tilted my head a little. 'Who is that girl anyways? Where's Mugi's sweetheart?' I thought, gulping silently in doubt that he'll even show up.

We took out seats while Mugi greeted us politely. She smiled and introduced Yoruki Hishoniba, her-

"-girlfriend." Mugi said, slipping her hand into Yoruki's.

Our (Azuwolf, Yui, Mio and I) jaws literally dropped. Her _girlfriend?_ But she has always said that her sweetheart was a _guy_.

"M-Mugi, you said that your- uh... special person is a boy!" Azuwolf whispered ferociously to Mugi.

"Oh yeah- About that." Mugi was sheepishly rubbing her neck when Yoruki piped up. "Wow, you guys look cooler than Mugi said you'd look." She exclaimed.

_She's rather charming isn't she, Ritsu?_ A little voice in my head said. I smirked and nodded mentally. This girl was definitely charming – and she has the looks to prove it.

Yui smiled proudly and decided to break the awkward silence. "Well, Yoru-chan. What're you studying?" She asked politely. All of our heads turned to look at her – Yui was never the one to start up an educated conversation. Did something happen to her while we were not looking?

Yoruki smiled and nodded thoughtfully. "Well uh, at first I chose art – but then when I accidentally blew up the art room so I decided to stay away from that class for awhile." She muttered, not even realizing what she had just said. "So then I tried boxing…"

_This girl's crazy!_ My inner thought guiltily said.

"…but then this guy tripped over my foot and ended up hitting his head on the weight-lifting machine… hard." She exclaimed, shrugging. "So boxing's out."

_Forget crazy, she's a psychopath! _

Mugi was looking away as if she had a secret – when obviously it wasn't a secret no more. Yoruki kept babbling on and on about the clubs she took. "So then I took drama class – but all the others voted to kick me out because of my 'bossy attitude'-"

Azuwolf gave me a 'help' look and I gave one right back at her. Mio and Yui decided to join in on our little help secret not-so-much conversation. Then we all turned to look at Mugi, who was trying hard to ignore us. But it was obvious that ignoring us was impossible – considering our eyes were all deeply pierced into hers. She gulped and stood up abruptly.

"Yoru, guys – I have to use the potty!" She exclaimed nervously, making her way to the bathroom. I excused myself and followed her, along with the rest except Yoru – who had yet to stop talking.

We stopped in front of the bathroom and all glared at Mugi.

"What the hell, Mugi? First you lie to us about your sweetheart's gender and then you forgot to tell us that she's a freaking psychopath!" I snapped, feeling my blood boiling.

Mugi sighed and surrendered by slouching a little. "Alright, alright I'm sorry! But I didn't want to… tell you that she was a girl because of personal reasons!" Mugi exclaimed, looking as frustrated as ever. "And she's not a psychopath! Sure, she talks a lot – but that's because she had to take her medications before dinner and it makes her hyper! She blew up the art room because her 'partner' had accidentally spilled a chemical into her paint. The guy she said she tripped? Yeah, she didn't trip him! He tripped himself because he had forgotten to tie his shoelaces! I know that because when we first met she told me. But she's telling you the guilty version because of the medication – It makes her do stuff like that! But you can't blame her!" Mugi finished, her face turning red from everything she said.

I tried to take it all in but honestly, the 'medication' part kept running in my mind. "Medication?" I finally asked.

Mugi sighed and nodded. "I met her at the hospital – she caught this weird disease but it's not contagious! She told me that it runs in her family and that she has a close possibility to dying, but she trusts god and believes that she'll make it through all the surgeries and stuff. She inspired me so I asked her out for lunch." Mugi explained, drifting off into her own love-land. She was smiling as she explained, looking as calm as ever. I was happy that she was happy, but I still didn't trust medication girl.

"Then she explained that after a few months, she would be free of medication if she was able to pass the examination. And she said that she's confident that she will pass it. So then we chatted and… we kissed." She muttered nervously, blushing as she sighed.

I tried to stifle a laugh but when Azuwolf started to snicker, both of us burst out laughing.

Mugi rolled her eyes and punched us both in the arm playfully. "Oh you guys, stop it! It was really cliché, I know but it was magical for me, alright?"

Both of us nodded but still continued to snicker. Yui soon joined us but Mio remained neutral. She smiled and nodded at Mugi.

"I know what you mean. I love that cliché movie stuff, it's really magical." She said as if dreaming.

I snapped up instantly. "You do? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, almost robotically.

She shrugged and looked away. "I didn't think you'd need to know."

"Mio, I want to know everything about you!" I exclaimed, smiling nervously as I placed both my hands on her arms. She blushed and looked up at me sheepishly.

Azuwolf rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can we go back to the table now? I think I'm about to gag!" She exclaimed, laughing to herself.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't want to make-out with Yui right now!" Mio shot, smirking. We all looked at her – Azuwolf was mortified, I was stunned in a good way, Mugi and Yui's jaws were hanging. I smirked and nodded thoughtfully. "Nice work, Akiyama."

She blushed and turned away, burying her face in my blazer. Azuwolf coughed nervously and walked away stubbornly. Yui giggled and followed her, slinging her arm over hers once they were in contact. Mugi smiled and went back too – leaving Mio and I alone in front of the ladies bathroom.

"You coming?" Mugi turned back to ask. I shrugged and nodded, mouthing a 'soon'. She giggled and went back.

Mio looked up at me and I could already read the sign that was in her eyes. We entered the bathroom and started our make-out frenzy.

_**Azusa**_

When we got back, Yoruki seemed to have calmed down. She looked at us sheepishly and sighed, looking very guilty. When I first saw her, she had looked beautiful and perfect – but then I looked at Yui and thought 'No. She's perfect.' I had no idea what was about to happen next. Once Yoru opened her mouth, it was like World War 3. I tried to stop her from babbling but was trying to dodge the bombs that Yui had sent to me at the same time – hitting my arm, kicking my leg and glaring at my (All gently though) just to keep me silent. I was pretty surprised – I mean, Yui wasn't like that.

I sent her a look that I hoped said 'Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?' She merely giggled and held my hand in hers.

I love Yui. I really do – I just didn't get her. I really wanted to get to know her more. But every time I try to spend more time with her, Mio just appears to steal her away to go shopping or whatever. And that's when I bring Ritsu to the arcade to play some street fighting or Air Hockey. -1

So when Yui had done something I never expect her to do – I just feel kinda taken back because I didn't know she was gonna do it. I mean, I'm her girlfriend so I'm supposed to know her best, right? But I just feel a little left out, y'know… As if she doesn't trust me enough, even though she told me many times that she does. That I'm the person she trusts most in the world. I try to feel grateful, but I just feel hurt, y'know?

"Sorry about that, guys." Yoru murmured, breaking through my thoughts. "I was a little out of line – I guess I was just a little nervous about meeting Mugi's best friends!" She exclaimed, looking flattered. "I mean, she told me so much about you guys!"

That's when I realized what she was; she was a kiss-up. She tries to win others affection by commenting them and all that – just so she can score it with Mugi. Well, I hope that's not the case cause if it is than she would be no better than Kiroiko, the perverted slash stalker snake Ritsu calls him. I looked at Yui and smiled hopefully. She looked at me and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow in a confused way. That's Yui, she's slow but awesome.

Mugi smiled and slid her hand in Yoruki's. "It's alright, I told them about your little situation." She murmured. Though instead of a grateful smile, Yoru gave her a look of alarm – panic.

"What?" She exclaimed, looking pale. "I-I mean, I thought it was a secret between us, y'know? Y-You told them… what exactly?" She asked, looking afraid and very, very pale. _What's this about?_ I asked myself as I looked at Mugi attentively.

Mugi looked confused for a minute but broke through after a minute. "Uh, about your family illness and how we met." She confessed, looking at her with her big blue eyes.

Yoruki stared at her and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh right, that. I-I thought it was something else - about my neighbors and stuff." Then Mugi turned pale. She shook her head, blushed and looked away.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about your neighbors?" I asked carefully. She could've meant anything. She could've meant her neighbors being murdered by her (Yoru). She could've meant her neighbors were drug addicts and they forced her into being a prostitute – This is what Yui mean when she says I have a super wild imagination, like Sis Ritsu.

Ritsu is like a sister to me. She's everything a sister should be anyways. She's playful, kind, sometimes bossy… all that y'know? She's great! I just think she's too worried about Mio running off with Kiroiko. In my point of view, he's nothing but a bag of horse shit – Though she wouldn't believe me. I mean, he's not even hot! Well, not really. But maybe I say that because I'm actually into girls? I don't know – All guys look the same to me.

Yoru looked uncomfortable for a minute – but then she covered it up with a sigh and a little slouch. "It's a secret, Azusa. I can't tell you." She muttered. Her voice was so… not-fake, so true. Her words were pretty sincere in my position (A minute ago, I wanted to chop her head off so she could stop talking!) but now she just seems so real.

"Why?" Yui interrupted, looking a little over-protective by my side. I stifled a grateful smile and squinted my eyes when I spotted the necklace Yoru was wearing – It was a letter 'T' with a heart and two dragons around it. It looked awesome, except that it reminded me of a certain game.

"I can't tell-"

"Where'd you get the necklace, Yoru?" I asked abruptly.

She looked a little taken back, but once she caught on she turned paler than before. "It was uh- It was a gift from a… friend!" She muttered.

Mugi looked frustrated and irritated, pissed even. _What's with her?_ 'Anger management problems, maybe' I thought. She sighed and irritably used her fork to scratch a little of the plate. "Guys, what Yoru did with her neighbors are none of your business if she doesn't want you to know, alright? Just- Chill!" She exclaimed, looking so pissed that I thought she was going to stand up and throw us both off the side of the restaurant and into the sea.

"Uh, alright Mugi. Calm down – We were just curious, that's all. Right, Azuwolf?" Yui asked, tightening her grip on my hand. I nodded quickly and gulped, looking away so that I wouldn't have to look into Mugi and Yoru's eyes and feel guilty.

Mugi nodded and looked away, probably ignoring the fact that the night had turned into a total disaster. The waiter came to serve our dishes, which Mugi booked earlier on in the day. At least the scent would take my mind off things for awhile.

_What could possibly be worse than this?_

I had to ask, didn't I?

_**Ritsu**_

I slowly wore my blazer, making sure that I don't wrinkle it or anything. It costs a lot, alright? Mio and I had a totally heated make-out session, the only problem was that ladies came and went at times so we had to end halfway through. We decided to continue back at the flat, which I humbly agreed to because I seriously hate it when the women here stop and stare at us in disgust – shooting us the 'evil eye'.

"Ritsu, what do you think is happening out there? It's awfully quiet." Mio commented, giggling at her own lame joke. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me so that our bodies touched.

"Mm, they're probably missing us." I mumbled against Mio's hair. She giggled and I felt the heat rise into her cheeks as she buried her face into my neck. Mio in my arms is the thing I treasure the most in the whole world, it feels as if the earth would disappear in my feet and we would just… float without gravity. That's what Mio make me feel, warm and fuzzy and just… invincible – she made me a superhuman. -2

Mio giggled and rolled her eyes, punching me in the arm lightly. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." She stated, dragging me out of the bathroom. I sighed and let her drag me – enjoying every moment I had with her.

When we reached the table, the food was already there with an irresistible scent… and we were all very uncomfortable at the lines of tension forming in the air. Mio shifted nervously, probably wishing she could be somewhere other than there. Azuwolf and Yui looked really nervous and unstable, as if one move from one of us would send them screaming. Mugi looked irritated and pissed, while Yoru looked pale and disappointed. I guess my emotion was a mixture of confusion and I-don't-really-give-a-shit.

"So…" I mumbled, connecting my fingers with Mio. "…what did we miss?"

"Y'know, it's very rude to buzz into other people's business!" Mugi suddenly snapped as she dropped her fork onto her plate of spaghetti, looking offended and obviously pissed. Yoru nervously shifted beside her, trying to calm her down by whispering 'it's alright' and patting her in the back – Not like it really helps.

Azuwolf jumped and looked away guilty, so Yui took over. "Mugi, we're sorry! We apologized, so calm down. We were just curious, that's all. We won't ask anymore!"

"Ask what?" I tried to interrupt through a mouthful of chopped-lamb, but their conversation was way too heated… and frightening.

"Oh yeah like you guys won't ask her any more questions about her 'neighbors'!" Mugi shot, grinding her teeth together as if she was trying hard not to scream. I was getting more frightened by the second.

Azuwolf decided to take a step up cause she replied with just as much force as Mugi. "Look we're sorry, okay? We just want to know more about your 'girlfriend'! So calm the hell down!"

"Shut up, Azusa! Do you like it when I ask Yui about something personal?"

"Well, no but this is different! All we're asking for is what happened to Yoru's neighbors and you just snapped as if we said something offensive!"

"Well you kinda did!"

Yui, Mio and I exchanged glances and I could tell that Yoru was really uncomfortable about this. The waiter came by and asked if we needed anything, I quickly said no and he left with a slight pissed off expression. Then they continued their argument.

"No, we didn't! It's called trying to know your girlfriend better!"

"You know what, Azusa? Why don't you just tell everyone about your stupid crush on Ui already?"

That raised a lot of questions into our heads. There was a sudden paused and I suddenly knew that Mugi had punched a soft spot. The conversation ended with Azusa running off in a fit of sobs. I bit my lip and stood up, but Yui held me back. She told me that she needed to talk to Azusa, and only her. I wanted to say no but obliged because of a sudden realization – I would want to comfort Mio if she was hurt, only me and not anyone else.

Mugi sat back down with a pissed of expression, but then it turned into a look of guilt and regret. "Damnit! What's wrong with me? I feel so stupid! So- So mean! So damn moronic!"

"Stop it!" Yoru interrupted, draping her slightly muscular arm around Mugi's shoulders, looking like she was really showing sympathy. Mugi looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm… sorry guys. I totally ruined tonight with my insanely harsh words." Mugi murmured.

I raised an eyebrow and patted her hand. "Hey, it's alright. Drama lives upon us, it's a fucking bitch; it isn't a surprise now is it?" I whispered. She managed to crack a smile, which led to decent conversations. Then suddenly, as if everything was normal again, we were all eating again and we all cracked up laughing because of what Yoru said. She was actually a really cool girl.

"I only acted all mushy on you guys because- Well I really want you guys to like me. I mean, I… I love Mugi, and I want her friends to love me too."

She was actually a poet, studying poetry at Ivy Moss Academy – The school Cheerie and Baker were going to. She read and memorized all of Shakespeare's plays, and also had a collection of old classics like Wuthering Heights. She had a lot of cool poetry writings, it started from Love and ended somewhere at hatred, don't know how that happened though.

"That's real cool. So what kind of competitions have you entered?" I asked, totally submerged by the subject she was on. I was starting to really like her.

Yoru blushed and shrugged. "Well, I entered a few rookie ones. But then I got promoted to this huge international one and got a place at the top twenty!" She exclaimed, looking so excited that she might squeal and roll over like a dog.

I smiled and nodded attentively, my nod was followed by Mio's one. We were both totally fascinated.

"That's amazing!" Mio and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

Mugi nodded and looked at her watch. She frowned for a brief second and sighed. "Azusa and Yui have been gone for more than an hour already; I feel so bad right now." She mumbled, shifting her gaze to the sea shore. Yoru frowned and wrapped her arms around Mugi, letting Mugi's head fall onto her shoulder. She whispered sweet words like 'It'll be alright' and 'it's not your fault'. She was right, it wasn't her fault – It was the medications.

Mio leaned into me and placed her head on my shoulder, me happily letting her. "What do you think Azuwolf and Yui are doing now?" She whispered slowly, as if she was sleepy.

I shrugged with one shoulder, careful not to make Mio uncomfortable, and thought about it for awhile. "I don't know. I just hope Azuwolf's alright. She took that hit pretty hard. I never knew she had a crush on Ui! I mean, she was in the same class as her! And she's Yui's sister no less!"

"Yeah… I hope Yui doesn't take it the wrong way." Mio mumbled, closing her eyes. I nodded slowly and sighed.

Looking up at the sky, I realized something. That moment… It reminded me of when we were young. There was this one time when Mio and I were still at school because I accidentally left my head band there. She was whining and panicking about all the scary stuff going around in school at night. I laughed and dragged her along anyways. It turned out to be a beautiful moment. She was sleepy so I let her lay her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep that way, and I had to carry her home… well, with the help of the janitor that spotted us alone at the playground. He offered to help so I happily obliged though a little suspicion emerged from within me. I never did find my head band, but Mio bought me a new one, stating that the night she spent with me was beautiful.

_Beautiful, huh?_

"Say Mio…"

Silence.

"…She's asleep." I mumbled.

Yoru smiled at me and nodded. "Mugi too."

I smiled back at her and sighed, letting my shoulders un-slouch. "You know, Ritsu…" I turned to look at Yoruki – Who was looking out into the sea with a dreamy expression on her face.

"You're lucky to have such wonderful friends. Even though sometimes they fight, you guys comfort each other… It's nice." She muttered, sighing. I raised an eyebrow and a question repeated itself in my mind. I decided to clear the air by just coming out straight-forwardly.

"Don't you have friends?"

Yoru looked at me in the eye and gave me a lop-sided smile. "I _had_ friends. They left me because they thought my illness was contagious-"

"Those aren't friends! Those are called backstabbing bitches." I stated, giving her a gentle smile. She returned the smile and giggled. "Y'know, I think we're gonna be great friends!" I thought aloud, blushing once I realized that I said that out loud.

Yoru gave me a sweet smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too!"

"Then I guess you're the lucky one now."

"Yeah but I don't think Azusa likes me very much."

I smirked. _Time to do a little educating_. "Alright. First fact for Azuwolf, call her Azu_wolf_, alright?" She blinked but nodded attentively. "And second of all, I was talking about me when I said you're lucky!"

She laughed and we continued our conversation on 'Azuwolf Facts'. Sadly we had to end our conversation due to- Well, it was getting late. Yoru insisted on paying so I politely thanked her with a hug. She hugged back and carried Mugi (Bridal-style) to the limo – Woop, she's rich!

I smiled and tried carrying Mio (Bridal-style too), who was surprisingly lighter than I expected; must've been the weights I've been lifting.

_Stuck-up!_

I brought her to a cab and we went home. Once we got home, I leaned into Azuwolf's flat door and was a little suspicious to hear mumbling. But then I heard a giggle and wave of relief flooded me. I went into our flat and laid Mio on _our_ bed – nice, ain't it?

I got two glasses of water and walked back to our bedroom. I placed a cup on the bedside table and sipped on the other. Tonight turned out to be a triple-date disaster, but then it went out okay – what with Yoruki explaining her poetry thingy.

"Night, Mio." I whispered as I placed the cup down. I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend on the forehead. I pulled the sheets up and looked up at the ceiling.

_Good night, world. Give me strength for tomorrow, because I know I'll need it. _

Then I turned off the bedside light.

…

**-1 : So Air Hockey is AWESOME. I mean, I went to this arcade with friends that day and we played Air Hockey. Man, we wasted idk how many coins on that thing! I kept losing though, it sucked. But it was still an awesome game! Like I seriously want to play it again!**

**-2 : I love that song, SuperHuman by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson. Awesome song. CX **

**So more reviews? I tried making this longer – which worked cause chapter 1 was 9 pages while this is 11 pages. So that's good, I guess. BTW, I know it's cruel to torture Azuwolf like that. But I had to add drama, y'know? And yes, she used to have a crush on Ui in **_**my**__**fic**_**. It's made up by me to make people go 'OMG! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!' -shot- **

**So yeah. CX Enjoy and review please? (If you want to know how Yoru looks like just say so.)**

**Btw, if you're wondering what Kiroiko looks like search him on photobucket. **

**-Kyle. (P.s. I know this is cliché. But spare me.) **


	3. Buy A Bike, Get A Fight

**Title: The Start of a New Beginning **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Main Pairing/Anime: Mio and Ritsu from K-On**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kiroiko and Yoruki – The rest is owned by the creators of K-On, which is obviously not me. **

**Author's comments: I know it's been awhile since I've last posted any stories at all- but please bear with me here. I'm a really lazy guy. So anyways, I know that this fic is really OOC- but that's the way I'm gonna be writing this. And btw, no logical facts to why they're in New York and how they got there- So thank you CX **

**Summary: Ritsu and Mio are officially dating. But now they have to face more difficult obstacles. Mio and Ritsu got through starting a relationship, but now they are about to go through the toughest phase of life… staying in a relationship. **

**Kiroiko is at New York, trying to win Mio back – and Ritsu is nervous because he actually has a high chance in winning considering Mio has been acting very weirdly ever since he came. Ritsu and the gang meets Mugi's sweetheart and got the shock of their life. The triple date turned out to be a disaster but at the end, everyone only got closer to each other. **

…

_**Ritsu**_

_Last night turned out to be a disaster! I mean, seriously. Mugi had accidentally blurted out that Azuwolf used to like Ui, Yui's sister. And not only that, but Azuwolf ran off with Cheerie at tow! They totally left their lamb chop untouched. What a waste of money! Okay, I gotta to admit- The night wasn't a total disaster. Yoru and I got to be real good friends. And Mio… well, let's just say I got to see her drool a little under the moonlight- she's so adorable! But anyways, today's just another day when drama will cast its shadowy cloud above us and spray its watery substance all over our lives. But oh well, that's our life for you._

The alarm clock just wouldn't stop beeping! It was like someone had punched out its snooze button. No matter how many times I pressed the top, it just kept beeping and beeping like a… nuclear bomb or something! It was damn agonizing as I tried my best to throw the alarm clock towards the other side of the room. But it was really hard when Mio was right above me straddling me by the hip.

"U-Uh, h-hey Mio-Chan?" I mumbled, blushing so hard I felt the heat all the way from my toes. Mio didn't raise her head from my neck; she just muffled something that sounded a lot like 'my milkshake'.

"C-Could you- Woah, that's ticklish!" I muttered suddenly, pushing Mio back just a little. The beautiful angel sighed and laid her arms and head on my chest. "Gosh, you're really no fun in the morning."

"I just- really hate that stupid alarm clock." I exclaimed moronically as I pointed to the black penguin alarm clock that was still on with that stupid beeping. Mio rolled her eyes and reached her hand out to press a button on the side of it. The noise suddenly stopped. It was like Doctor Heroine had suddenly defused the bomb! I smiled cheekily at Mio and reached up to stroke her face. I opened my mouth to say something sweet but instead,

"That penguin is bullshit."

Mio raised an eyebrow while my eyes widened in panic. "No wait, I-I mean that penguin deserved it. Not bullshit." I turned away and hit myself on the forehead with the hand that wasn't stroking Mio's face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why bullshit?" I whispered to myself as I moronically bit my lip.

A giggle ran through my ears and filled me up with confusion. Looking up, I was met with the sweetest forgiving eyes that anyone had ever seen. Mio was definitely an angel, but with the power to melt a person and break them in two with just a glance- Man, she's one powerful bassist.

"H-Hey uh Mio, I know you h-have your job and our recording session today b-but if you have time to spare, would you come motorcycle shopping with me?"

... Motorcycle shopping? What is wrong with me? First base down, I wanna ask my girlfriend on a date and I suggest motorcycle shopping? Is my brain screwed on right?

Ah- Every time I try to say something nice to Mio, I just screw up. The disadvantages of having a beautiful girlfriend- but then again, at least it doesn't make me look like a hopeless romantic.

"Oh, you're buying a motorcycle?" Mio asked curiously. I shrugged and looked away, unable to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"W-Well, I figured maybe It's time to get a vehicle to go around town without having to cram up with some stranger that calls you a hot girl that doesn't have the common sense to notice some 'hot shot' in a bus whether she likes it or not!" I blinked and looked up at a half amused, half confused Mio. "I trailed off, didn't I?"

She nodded and chuckled to herself. And with one final smile, she leaned down, kissed me and got up.

"Aw, come on. Stay in bed for a little while longer." I mumbled nervously, wanting to feel more of her strawberry kisses on my face. But instead of joining me, she winked and locked herself in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, still grateful that the bathroom door wasn't those see-through glass types- I'm definitely not ready for that or I would be a bleeding fountain. I decided it was best to just get up and plan the events of today.

Just as I was about to get up, the living room phone ringed. I sighed and ran to the phone before I lose a nerve- What is with beeping noises today?

"Uh- Hello?" I answered lamely. The voice that replied was muffled and blurry. But I'd recognize it anywhere!

"Ritsu, hey. You got any plans today?" Yoru asked shyly. I smiled and placed a hand on my hip.

"Well, besides our band's recording session I'm planning to buy a motorcycle because of a stupid sentence I said this morning." I muttered sarcastically. I heard a chuckle and something dropping. "Is something wrong there?"

Yoru hesitated through the phone. "What? No! Of course not. Mugi just dropped a chair- I mean, _I _dropped the chair!" She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and let out a half-hearted laugh. She was really a joker for a sour-morning person. I hate getting up in the morning. Hell, the only reason I do it is because of Mio. Well… and my other friends. "Right…"

"Uh, d-do you think I can join you in your motorcycle shopping thing?" She asked nervously, sounding as if she was forced to join me.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. "Sure, why not. After that we can go diving and go shoot some ducks- would that make Mugi happy?"

There was a pause. Suddenly a much more familiar and clearer voice rang through the receiver. "Oh hahaha, Ritsu. You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Well, actually I kinda do think I'm f-"

"You're not!"

I was beginning to wonder where this was going. Was Mugi _trying_ to make me feel down? Or was she just in a bad mood?... But her tone of voice was different. It was sarcastic.

"Okay, I have no idea where you're going with this."

Mugi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want Yoru to join you today with whatever you're doing because I promised Yui I'd take Azuwolf out for an… apologize date."

"Nice, you're cheating on Yoru." I smirked through the phone.

Mugi ignored me- obviously. "So can you _please_ take her out with you?"

I sighed and pretended to think it through- when I was actually glad to bring someone other than game-freak Azuwolf out for a change. "Yeah, sure why not."

"Great. Oh and by the way, you're buying a motorcycle?"

…

We were at the studio, recording our latest song when suddenly the entrance bell chimed and a brown-haired woman with yellow highlights entered. Naturally she had a smile plastered on her face and her hair all combed straight with absolutely no hesitation at all as she walked in. But something was off about her. How did I know? Well, first off. Her smile was too strained. And her eyes were a little red and watery. Second, her clothes were all wrinkled and sweaty. And last but not least, she looked at me as if she was calling for help. Okay, I'm not trying to be dramatic here- but the girl was devastated.

She waved at us while we jammed and signaled that she was going to be in the bathroom- fourth sign. She was gonna get 'cleaned up'. Hell, I'm awesome at this.

When we finally finished with a perfect ending, Mugi excused herself quicker than anyone else and raced to the bathroom- She knew what I saw. She knew that something was wrong. But the others were just acting normal, they didn't know.

"Yoru's joining you for your motorcycle shopping, right?" Mio asked as she gave me a smile.

I nodded and placed my drumsticks on the drums before getting up and walking towards my water bottle (Which was placed by the corner of the room). Yui looked up at me excitedly.

"You're getting a motorcycle?" She practically shrieked.

Azuwolf smirked and joined me at the corner. "Knowing Ritsu, it was _bound_ to happen someday."

"Huh, funny coming from someone who left their food untouched last night _and_ manage to run off before she even says something nice to Mugi's sweetheart." I exclaimed, giving her the 'Burn' look.

She rolled her eyes and drank a large gulp from her bottle.

"So what type are you getting, Ritsu?" Yui asked, smiling. "Have you decided?"

Suddenly the speaker coming through from the audio settings turned itself on. "Ritsu, if you're looking for a good brand it's probably best if you get a three wheel Yamaha from the 2002 collection that they have in store at that Yamaha store down the street across from Hungry Jacks." Sawako said from the intercom.

I smirked at her and opened my mouth to reply but got interrupted by Azuwolf.

"What? No way! Yamaha has good cruisers but not for her, she's way too much of a noob. She should go with a touring Suzuki all the way from 2008. The latest version just so happens to be selling at a discount at Big Dog Motorcycles."

I blinked. _How do they know so much about motorcycles?_ Mio looked as if she was wondering the same thing. Trust me, with one look at her face you'll burst out laughing.

"I like those police motorcycles." Yui interjected, smiling at us sheepishly. I raised my hands up in defense as the three argued about what motorcycle _I_ should be getting.

"Guys, guys! I know exactly what type of motorcycle I'm getting." Azuwolf raised a sarcastic eyebrow at me. "I'm getting a Breva V 750 I.E. – one of them street Ducati bikes. I found one when I was searching through motorcycles this morning selling for half price at this place called Mater's Motors and damn, it's a beaut." I mumbled more to myself than to them. -1

Mio giggled and walked up next to me to get her water bottle. "I love it when you act like that, it's so cute." She mumbled while blushing.

My blush identically matched hers. At that exact moment, Mugi entered the recording room once again and smiled at my direction. "What did I miss?"

Azuwolf shrugged and leaned against the drums. "Ritsu's getting a Ducati street bike."

"Oh? I heard Kawasaki has really good ones."

I laughed out loud and smiled to Mio as she joined me.

The rest of the recording session was fun, Azuwolf still didn't like the idea of me getting a street bike- considering their wheels are really thin and there could be a 50 percent chance that I could crash. But I kept telling her that I knew what I was doing... most of the time.

Okay, to be honest with you I have no idea how to ride a motorcycle. That little spat I did that day while riding one to that snake's house after I had that realistic dream? Yeah, I didn't know how I did it. So when we parted our ways and I started heading towards the motorcycle shop, I started to panic. I mean, what if Azuwolf was right and I _do_ crash?

Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find a good motorcycle-driving-tutor because I really don't want to be proved wrong by Azuwolf… well and be sent to the hospital.

Yoru looked alright when we left to go to Mater's Motor, she looked freshened up actually. I didn't want to be rude and ask her what the hell happened so instead I asked her about her poems and all.

"So what happened _after_ Louis DeClaire asked you to perform for his play? Did you say yes?" I asked curiously as we walked past the busy New Yorkers.

Yoru sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "He wishes, the part he was asking me to play was the blood-thirsty monster that emerges out of the woods and gets killed at the end. _Oh thou shall grant me one wish to kill thy_. What kind of part is that exactly?" She looked at me with a playful smile. I laughed out loud and nodded in her direction.

"Definitely. I mean, you are so meant to be Juliet in Shakespeare's play."

We both laughed to ourselves when suddenly our hands brushed against each other. I can't say I felt something like sparks, but more like a realization. It wasn't the fact that Yoru was a mysterious, beautiful and funny girl- Okay maybe that is the fact. She just reminds me so much of Mio, which is freaky because I was going to a motorcycle shop away from the city with her _alone_.

She looked at me and gave me a nervous smile, me flinging one right back at her. I didn't know how long we could keep this up- sooner or later things are going to get awkward. And that's where drama begins its rain. Hell, now it's already drizzling.

"Uh hey Yoru, one question- Have you ever dated a guy?" I blurted out unknowingly.

Yoru looked at me with her eyebrow perched before shrugging and looking away. "Yeah, I dated this freshman in my old high school before. He was alright, but when I lost a kiss to him he confessed that he was gay."

I stifled a laugh but a snort managed to let itself loose. "How many times has that happened in drama series?"

Yoru smiled at me nervously and lifted a shoulder before pointing at the bus we were going to take. "You know if we don't hurry, that thing is gonna leave without us!"

I nodded and we both raced to the bus. Just as it was about to close the doors, I managed to get a hand in between and push them open. I smiled at the bus driver and gave him our tickets before sitting down behind an old lady and in front of this goth kid. Yoru sat right next to me, leaving us in an uncomfortable position. To be honest with you, I kinda like this girl- but not in _that_ way… I have Mio… and she's all I'll ever need.

I stared out the window and watched as the buildings of the Big Apple came and passed- it was pretty cool, considering I had never really paused to check it out before. But now that I had actually looked at the view, I was feeling pretty grateful to be able to live in New York in the first place.

"I was surprised when I first came to New York too…"

I turned my head and was met with a smiling Yoru. She looked as if she was in complete peace, as if the atmosphere around her would just melt and disappear into nothing but fake images of the mind.

"When did you first come here?"

She sighed and thought about it for awhile. "A few years back- probably when I was about… 13 years old. My sister took me in, but now she has her own life in California. I'm living with a roommate by Brooklyn. I don't have that much money to afford anything in Manhattan or anything." She shrugged and turned to stare out my window.

My chest squeezed in pity.

"What about your parents?"

She paused, and for a minute, I understood that she didn't like talking about them. But the question was out, and so be it. She didn't flicker or cringe, she just paused, and for awhile her eyebrows furrowed as if she was thinking about something real hard. I just stared at her confusingly, awaiting her reply anxiously.

"They um… They didn't want my sister and I." She whispered. "So at first, they shipped us off to my relatives back at Canada. But finally, my sister earned enough money to get one of us out of there. She asked me, but I declined, so she went off alone."

My eyebrows scrunched up and a wave of guilt crashed upon me for even asking a question like that. I should've known she didn't like talking about her parents, considering she never brought them up in any conversation whatsoever.

"Um… Yoru, you know if you need anything – Cash, a friend, maybe some humour around Mugi's dense world – you can always call me, y'know." I muttered free-willingly, offering her a smile.

She smiled back, and for a while I managed to see the true pain within her eyes, and said. "Thanks, Ritsu. You're a good friend."

I nodded and turned to stare out the window. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking when it always leads me to say things I would regret.

The bus halted to a stop fifteen minutes after we had stopped talking. For a while, we were awkward and tense at the sudden awkward silence, but then we started enjoying the peaceful ride, that is until the few kids from a few rows back started yelling and crying and being freakishly annoying. Therefore, when the bus driver signalled to us, I nearly jumped off of my seat!

Yoru thanked the bus driver politely and exited with calm, while I nearly tripped over my feet halfway down the stairs. God, what a clutz I am- but then again Mio loves me because of it. We walked to the broken-down, rusted, stained old shack by the corner of the seaside in silence. But when the shack came into clearer view, Yoru halted and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to watch her face turn pale.

She shook her head quickly, but still kept her uncomfortable frown in place. "N-Nothing. I just- umm… I didn't know we were coming _here_ to buy this motor…"

"Well… Yeah. They have a real good discount on the brand I want to buy. Besides, I hear this place has a really generous clerk." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Something was off, she seemed way too tense.

"Y-Yeah but um… Maybe somewhere else- Like the Yamaha store! O-Or something… This place is just-" She paused and let go a sigh. "Nevermind, let's just go."

And with that, she brushed past me and continued walking to the shack.

"Generous clerk, my ass." She whispered absent-mindedly.

I followed her; confused, to the shack and wondered why she was so… upset. As we drew nearer, I began having doubts about even buying a motorcycle. Cause when the large, scary-looking, lean motorcycles came to view, I wondered if I ever thought of actually _dying_.

Shit. Im too young. I have never even watched Broadway yet! The Muppets are waiting for me!

… Okay completely off-topic.

Yoru hesitated as we finally got there. There was no door, neither were there any windows. There was just no wall. I mean sure, three sides of the shack had rusted brown walls but the fourth side was open. I stared in awe at all the motorcycles and tools and oil-thingies the clerk dude had in the shop. It was as if I entered motor-world.

"Okay, so let's just get your motorcycle and get out of here." Yoru mumbled quickly, looking at her watch. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question her, considering I've done enough to upset her already. I walked into the shack, trying my best not to slip on all the oil-puddles or to trip on any tools lying on the ground. Man, this place was a _mess_.

"Um, hello?" I called out, staring at the empty front desk.

Finally, a man appeared from the back room (Yes, there was a back room). "Howdy strangers, how can I help you?"

The man wasn't western, but he didn't look American either. He was…big-sized, plump, and by all means polite; fat. I don't mean to be harsh, but he really was big. He was wearing a dirty, greasy apron with stains all over them. He had light-brown hair that were beginning to drop already, and his eyes were a gleaming blue, the same shade of Yoru's eyes actually…

"Um. I saw your advertisement on the net about a Breva Street Ducati bike being sold at about 190.U.S. dollars here?" I exclaimed, taking in his greasy-ness and his sloppy smile.

He chuckled and nodded, sitting down on a short stool behind the counter. "Yep, got one in the back. But I'm not sure a small girl like you would be able to handle it."

My anger boiled. Who was this guy to tell me what I can and can't do? I want a bike, not some lecture. I opened my mouth to say something offensive when Yoru cut in.

"How ironic. That's what you said about Yuki and I, now look how far we've gone."

I turned around to eye her suspiciously, but if looks could kill both me and that man would be dead. The man in the front, snarled and opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He began to mumble things like 'no way' and 'it cant be' when Yoru looked at me tiredly.

"Ritsu, let's just get out of here." She turned her gaze to the man to glare at him. "This guy's not worth our time."

The man raised his eyes and coughed a little. "Yoru? Is that you?"

For about two minutes, I was extremely blur, staring at Yoru then to the man then back at Yoru. What the _hell_ is going on? Why am I left out here? How do they know each other?

"Well, you would certainly know considering we lived together for 4 fucking years."

Holy crap. Now there's cursing. What the heck?

"Um, what's going o-"

"I'm sorry, Yoru! But... You're alive!" The man exclaimed, his smile widening.

Yoru glared at him hard. "Not like you care."

I sighed in exasperation. "Will _someone_ tell me what's going on?" I shouted, not caring who heard.

Yoru looked at me and frowned. "Ritsu,

This is my father."

Ouuhhhh...

...

After that completely non-relevant statement about the greasy clerk being her father, I had just stared at the two as they bickered and argued about past relations. I was just standing there, like an awkward person. No, like a duck. Like an awkward duck.

What the hell.

Anyways, for a while I just sighed and let them talk it out. But after awhile, I realized this was going to go _nowhere._

"Holy shit, will you two SHUT UP already?"

Both of them turned to look at me in surprise, Yoru in half anger.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm _sorry_ for being rude. And I know you two got a lot to sort out after _years_ of not seeing each other. But goddamnit, I came here to buy a freaking bike not to hear some long lost daughter and father bicker and get them nowhere! If you guys wanna sort things out, I'll check out the bike in the back and you two can bicker all you like!"

And just like that, I left with a huff. I swung the back door open, paused and turned back. They were both still staring at me. I frowned. "By the way, It'd be great if you guys would talk about what had happen," I mumbled. "Instead of arguing about why your father chose duck roast instead of lamp chop the night he shipped you off." I shook my head and shrugged. "That's just so non-relevant."

As I closed the door behind me and stared in awe at all the beautiful, magestically-made motorcycles standing in front of me, I began wondering how I would look on one of them, leather-cladded.

_Hell yeah, I would look HAWT._

I chuckled to myself and stroked each motorcycle as I made my way to a red, black, blue one by the far end. Beside the motorcycle I was walking to, was a sign saying "Breva V 750 I.E".

I sighed in affection as the bike called out to me. Oh, the bike.

"Beautiful." I mumbled, getting on it and adjusting myself on the seat. It felt good. The seat was comfortable and the handlings weren't too large or far for me. I was feelings pretty good when the door swung open.

Yoru came stomping to me with a very tired-looking clerk behind her.

"Damn it, Ritsu. This guy is bullshit!"

"That's exactly what I said about the penguin alarm clock this morning." I mumbled quickly.

"So you getting that bike or what?" The man interrupted lazily, looking at me in disinterest.

I frowned and shrugged. "Depends. How much are you willing to sell this to me for?"

"400.U.S. dollars."

"A complete rip-off!" Yoru shrieked, glaring at him with pure hatred.

I recognized that hatred. It was the same hatred I felt for that pig Kiroiko. Well, almost the same. Yoru had a hint of hurt and pain beneath her hatred, but mine was full on-I HATE YOU SNAKE. Yeah... I'm smooth like that. The clerk frowned and gestured to the Ducati bike.

"This bike is precious. It's gotta cost a lot, Yoru."

Yoru hesitated and glared at him, for the millionth time that day. "_Don't_ call me that! And obviously it's precious. If it's so precious, why don't you just give it to your relatives in Canada like how you did with Yuki and I. You claimed _WE_ were precious." She was biting back venomous words and it took a while for her to regain her breathing.

I got off the bike and patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. I had to do something. She was running on fumes!

The clerk sighed. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was a mistake but... That was a long time ago, Yoru."

"A long time ago? That changed my life! If it hadn't been for you, I couldv'e gotten a _normal_ life."

I sighed. "I don't even know how this is all related." I mumbled absent-mindedly.

Yoru's father looked away and frowned. "I know... It's all my fault."

Yoru looked away too and crossed her arms. Then it was awkward...

"So... About the bike?" I interrupted, needing something to break the ice. The clerk sighed and nodded in the bike's direction.

"190.U.S. dollars, as the net website implies."

I smiled and nodded. "Awesome." I took out my black wallet from my pocket, dug through the contents and pulled out a fair 200.U.S.

The clerk took the money and smiled, for once. He walked back to the front with the money in hand. I stared after him and finally back to Yoru. What a side I haven't seen her in.

"Yoru...?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I know I'm supposed to be motorcycle-shopping with you, and bonding with you and shit but-" She paused to take a breath. "I haven't seen that man in twelve years, you can't expect me to just give him a huge embrace."

"Yeah, I mean his apron and hands are frea-king greasy." I commented, shivering.

Yoru laughed and shook her head. "Yeah... So... We're good?"

"Hell yeah," I muttered, giving her a small smile. "Just promise me that side of you _will never_ be directed to me."

She laughed again and looked away. "Course' not."

Silence. "So I didn't know you know how to ride a motorcycle."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah... You see, that's the problem. I _don't_."

"You don't?" She asked confusingly, tilting her head.

I shook mine. "I don't."

"Then why are you buying one?"

"I was hoping... someone would teach me?" I muttered cluelessly, shrugging and chuckling to myself. I probably looked stupid and dense then, but I just needed to let it out. I was afraid of dying... Owh... Muppets... wait for me.

Yoru laughed absent-mindedly and gave me a lop-sided grin. "If you want, I can teach you."

Silence.

"You ride?"

"Truth."

Ouhhhh...

**...**

**1- What a beaut, hahahaha. Who says that nowadays? Such an oldie. Ritsu would know. Yet it makes her sound HIGHLY amusing. Hehehehehehe. **

**LOL this chapter was stupidly written.**

**I know, y'all may think that 'omg this is so stupid. Im never gonna read this again." BUT PLEASE, read on. I beg of you. I know this chapter is random and weird and awkward and not-to-your-liking, but I just gotta get this part of the story out of the way- and add a little humour. Heh heh.**

**So yeah, that's basically it. :D**

**Hehehehe, okay ENJOY YAW. PLEASE? PRETTY... PLEASE? 3 **

**REVIEWS, PLEASEEEEEE. I WILL VIRTUALLY GLOMP YOU. ^^**


End file.
